A day of Destiny
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: With the Power Ranger team bigger than ever and with Jayden going out with her, Emily couldn't be more happy. But Serena is healed and is ready to take her place as the rightful Yellow Ranger. But Emily can't just leave her friends...What is her destiny?
1. Healed

A day of Destiny 1

Author Note: People of Earth, people of Earth, don't be alarmed…it's just Pooffoop1 here with a corny opening! Anywho, here's my new story without further ado.

"Come on, Twinkle Toes!" Wesley challenged to his new BFF, Antonio, the new guy and the Gold Ranger. (See **Not So Fantastico and Old Buddy.**)

"Bring it on, Moonshine!" Antonio playfully challenged as their training swords clashed.

The team was training outside, working with each other on reflexes and things of that nature. After a few minutes, Antonio knocked Wesley into a plant and Mentor Ji called it a day. As the seven cooled down, Mentor stood before them.

"You all have been working very hard lately," he announced, "so I'll give you the day off."

The others erupted in cheers.

"Wherever we want?" Mike requested.

"The choice is yours," Mentor chuckled, exiting.

"Finally!" Mike cheered, "we get a day off!"

"Where will we go?" Kevin asked.

"I think we owe the beach a trip," Mia reminded, "so let's head there."

"Sounds like a plan," Wesely grinned.

"Fantastico," Antonio nodded.

"I'm in," Emily agreed, "Jayden?"

The last time they had a day off, he had barley used it. Now his girlfriend looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"I don't see why not," he shrugged.

The following morning, the team had their bags all in their arms and were finally at the sand. The guys wore tubes as the girls' wore one pieces, so they were good to good as soon as their sunscreen was on. Mike and Wesley by the wrists and pulled her into the water. They were quickly splashing and laughing.

Kevin sat at the water's edge, looking content, and Antonio headed out for some deep sea fishing. Jayden looked slyly at Emily, who gasped.

"Oh, no," she shook her head, "don't you chair, Jayden."

"What?" Jayden asked innocently, "you mean…this!"

He picked her up by the waist and charged into the water. She squealed as he dumped her into the deeper water. She emerged, spitting out the water and her hair soggy. He was nearly doubled over in laughter, but he quickly paused when she pulled him in with her.

The couple was soon laughing and playing like two young children. In the meantime, a girl was standing at her window. She had combed and cleaned her blonde hair until it was back to normal and her face was healthy. She'd been sick for almost three years, but she's finally recovered from her illness.

She now brushed her out of her face as she straightened up herself in the mirror. Putting on her happiest and bravest face, she smiled with proud at the young adult looking back at her.

"You've finally recovered!" she declared, "and today's a very big day for you. Emily's going to be so happy to see me, and I can finally be Yellow Ranger!"

The healthy Serena then dashed downstairs and hopped in the car. She was heading for The Shiba House.


	2. Serena!

A day of Destiny 2

"Jayden!" Emily squealed as he splashed her on the shore.

"What did I do?" he chuckled innocently.

"Why, you…." she grinned, pushing him into the water again.

They laughed and splashed as the others ate.

"They were destined to be together," Wesley commented.

"Well, it took them long enough to figure it out," Mike mused.

"I warned you love can be slow," Mia reminded before she ate her hotdog.

Suddenly, a red Neon pulled into the beach parking lock. Serena had found the note on where they were, so she rushed on over. The young adult inhaled deeply before rushing down the beach, barefoot in the warm sand.

"Emily?" she called as she slowed, "Emily?"

She suddenly saw her little sister, splashing around in the water with some guy. She broke into a grin as she rushed toward her.

"Emily!" she cried.

Emily halted and looked up in her direction. The youngest ranger gasped. "Serena?"

"Yes, it's me," Serena smiled, opening her arms as she ran.

"Serena!" Emily cried, embracing her big sister.

Jayden jogged in the water up to them.

"So….this is your sister?" he asked Emily as the two hugged and cried in joy.

"Yes," Emily nodded as she turned to her team, "guys, this is my sister, Serena. Serena, these are the rangers."

"I thought there was only five," Serena asked, perplexed at the number.

So, they explained EVERYTHING to her. When they were finished, she nodded and asked their names. When they told her, she smiled broadly.

"Well," she grinned, "I can't wait to be The Yellow Ranger!"

Everybody stared at her like she'd dropped from the moon.

"Right," Emily said slowly, like every word hurt, "I'll…I'll go get your room ready."

Author Note: I smell T-R-O-U-B-L-E.


	3. Picture perfect memories

A day of Destiny 3

"Emily!" Jayden called, going after his teammate.

She paused at the top of the beach near the parking lot. She had her cover-up on, and tears were in her eyes.

"She's not going to take your place, is she?" he asked in disbelief.

"Serena is the destined one to be The Yellow Ranger," Emily sighed, "so I have to let her take over now that she's all better."

"But Emily," Jayden persisted, "you've found your place in our family. You can't just leave…can you?"

"I was never supposed to be a ranger," Emily reminded, "I'm sorry."

With that, she dashed off. The Red Ranger gaped at where she's stood, sad and feeling quite alone.

"Where's Emily?" Antonio's voice asked Jayden from behind.

"She's leaving," Jayden swallowed, "she knows she was never supposed to be a ranger."

Meanwhile, back at The Shiba House, Emily was crying softly. She'd packed her clothes, so now she stood with her two suitcases on the porch. Setting them down, she pulled out her old picture of her family. Her mom and dad smiled at the camera for the picture, their around each other.

Serena was younger, just as healthy as she was now. She held six year old Emily, who had her arms around her neck and was laughing with her big sister. Sighing, the real Emily put the photo back in her pocket and pulled out the other photo. It was the photo they'd taken not too long ago.

Mike, Kevin, and Antonio stood behind a red leather couch. Mike and Kevin had their hands behind their backs, but Antonio had in arms around their necks, leaning forward. Only they knew he was being pushed forth by an impatient OctoZord from behind.

Wesley sat on the left armrest of the couch, one foot on the couch edge with one hand on his knee and the other hanging casually. His eyes were shut tight, though, and his face was puckered. He'd had an encounter with Mia's stiffing hairspray earlier.

Mia sat on the left to the couch, her hands in her lap, and smiled for the camera. However, she was wearing Emily's clothes, since her dress had a cruel fate. Jayden sat in the center of the couch, looking very wise and strong as he gave a small smile to the camera.

He had his arm around Emily, who sat to the right of him. She was laughing at the funny face he'd made just before the flash occurred, so she was leaned over with her head back. The reality Emily chuckled at the memory before tucking away the photo.

She had such great friends, but she had to leave them now. She knew Serena would be very happy with them, and they would like Serena. Heck, they'd probably like Serena better than Emily. Sighing, Emily watched as her friends came up the walkway, Serena with them.

"Thanks for filling in for me, little sister," Serena smiled at her, "and I won't let you down. After all, I've got a lot of catching up to do!"

"Yeah," Emily put on her brave face, "no problem, Serena. Have fun."

Giving a sad but brave goodbye look to her friends, she handed Serena her samuraizer and folding Zord. With a final wave, Emily went down the walkway, got in the car that she could drive, (Car lessons for when they left by Mentor,) and drove away.


	4. Give us time

A day of Destiny 4

Kevin put his arm around Mia and allowed her to silently cry. Mike tried not to look like a baby, which Wesley and Antonio were also trying to do. Emily was gone for good. Jayden drew in a shaky breath and turned to Serena.

"Come on," he muttered, "let's get you settled in."

He showed her around and told her what to do. She was a very good listener, so he was soon in his and Wesley's room. He sat on his bed and cried for his girlfriend. For the younger ranger. For Emily. After about half an hour, the door creaked open.

Serena stepped in and put her hand on her heart.

"Jayden?" she asked softly, "are you okay?"

"Huh?" Jayden turned his back and muttered, "yeah?"

"Do you miss Emily?"

Jayden was silent. Serena didn't know that her little sister had been going out with him. Emily's older sister sat beside him on the bed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," her touch drew the answer right out of his mouth, "we...we were going out."

"Really?" Serena gasped, "you were?"

"Yeah," Jayden nodded, "all of us really miss her."

"If you want me too, I'll leave," Serena offered softly.

"You are the destined Yellow Ranger," Jayden drew a breath, "just give us a couple of days to get over the loss of Emily."

Serena smiled at his now clear face, which he'd turned to see her. She hugged him securely like she'd used to do with Emily.

"I can see why he liked you," she smiled.

"Mom? Dad?" Emily called as she entered her old home.

"Welcome home!" two voices yelled as the lights turned on.

Ballons were everywhere, country styled decorations were everywhere, a huge cowboy cake was on the table, and her old friends were everywhere. In the center stood her grinning parents, who were under a big yellow banner that read: **Welcome home, Emily!**

"What is all this?" Emily asked.

"A welcome home party, baby," her mom smiled.

"So...welcome home, darlin'!" her dad chuckled, ruffling her hair, "we invited all your old friends."

Emily made herself be happy. Her old friends had all changed, so she was pretty shy. After the party, she climbed up the stairs to her old room and sat on the edge of her bed. There she cried in loneliness and sadness.

Her mom and dad came up and held her tight.

"We know you miss them," her mom soothed, "but you'll make new friends. And you're not in danger anymore. Don't you want a break?"

"Not really," Emily sniffed, "the thrill of danger makes you bold."

"Well, you'll go back to normal," her dad assured, "can you be my brave cowgirl?"

Putting on a brave face, Emily whispered, "I'll try."


	5. Trust

A day of Destiny 5

Emily bounced back about a week later. She began to home school and make new friends. Friends that talked to her and could stand her for a while, at least. She knew she would never have as good of friends as her team, but it would do for now. It kind of filled the empty void in her heart.

Her parents were very supportive, so Serena being gone wasn't such a bad thing. Of course she missed her, but it would also do. And for now, she was pretty content with her life.

In the meantime, the team reformed around Serena. She was very funny and social, so they didn't lose laughter. After the first week, they were used to her. Mia shared her room with her, so everybody was calmed down enough to live like they were.

Then the first battle came.

The team rushed into the city together to see a Nilock. He was gray and black with a depressed posture and sagging skin.

"Samurai Rangers," he snarled, "what's the point of battling me, Depresso, if you'll lose?"

"You're rain of depression is over!" Antonio snarled.

"Go, Go, Samurai!" the entire team except for Antonio cried, transforming.

"Gold Power!" Antonio yelled, also transforming.

Serena felt a surge of excitement as pulled out her sword. She was finally, after all this time, healthy and The Yellow Ranger. The seven charged for the monster without any hesitation. The monster suddenly got in Mike's face as he blue eyes glowed passionlessly.

"You're little friend is gone," he said sadly, "and you'll never see her."

Suddenly, the color drained from Mike's body. He sighed and slumped over, depressed. He sat on a bench and sat, a cloud of darkness around him.

"Mike!" Mia cried.

She took a swing for Depresso's head, but he sighed, "If only Emily was still here. You two were best friends."

Mia was suddenly beside Mike, equally depressed. Kevin and Wesley tried to do a double strike against him, but Depresso pittied, "Emily was so kind. Too bad that's gone."

Now only Jayden, Antonio, and Serena were standing.

"Don't let him get to you!" Jayden commanded, "this one's personal."

Antonio went next, thrashing like mad with his Barracuda Blades. But Depresso got in his face and uttered a sigh, "Emily was the one who taught you love. So will you ever find it without her?"

Only two rangers were left un-depressed.

"Guys!" Serena gasped, "are you okay?"

"He's made them depressed," Jayden reminded, "they have no energy or hope. We must break the spell."

"How?" Serena wondered, "wait! I have an idea!"

Jayden admired her as she charged into battle. She had a lot more self confidence than her sister. She thrashed out with her sword, but Depresso pinned her to a wall. He got a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I'll offer you a deal," he offered, "I take your hope and spirit, I'll give you your friend's hope back and leave for good."

Serena looked at her depressed friends, then at the monster. Should she trust him? He _was _evil, but it was the only chance she had.

"Okay," she agreed.

Suddenly, the girl became depressed. She lost conscience as her friends became hopeful..and worried.


	6. It's not me

A day of Destiny 6

"Serena!" the other cried, running to her aid as Desppreo vanished.

Antonio knelt to her side and rested her head on the his outer thigh. He shook her and cried, "Serena! Serena, wake up! Please!"

"She needs help!" Mia wailed as Mike yanked out his samuraizer.

"Mentor, Serena needs help," he informed him before kneeling down with Antonio.

He may have lost Emily, but he was _not_ about to lose her sister. Wesley helped Mike get Serena on her feet, though she wasn't able to stand, being knocked out. Antonio hefted the teenager onto his back and carried her like Jayden and Mike did Emily.

But he ran.

About two minutes later, Serena was lying in her bed. Antonio dabbed a damp cloth on her slightly red forehead. The others gathered around her, worry reflecting in their eyes. The strong and confident girl had given up her joy and spirit, so now she was weak and helpless.

"Why did she do it?" Wesley asked aloud, "why did she go and give herself up without a fight?"

"She did fight," Jayden corrected, "by she made a deal with him. She gave up herself to save everybody, especially us."

"She really cares about us," Mia sniffed.

"Well, she is Emily's sister," Mike reminded.

"Serena is willing to give up the world to save us," Antonio sighed, "and she has basically already done it."

"How can we save her?" Kevin wondered, "we can't just let her fade after one battle!"

Suddenly, Serena moaned softly and opened her eyes. The team gasped and gathered closely around her.

"You guys are okay," she breathed.

"But you're not,"Mike gulped.

"We're sorry," Kevin apologized for them, "we let him get us."

"We're the reason you're hurt," Wesley frowned in guilt.

"And we're going to save you," Jayden assured, "just hang in there."

"Don't blame yourself," Serena whispered weakly, "it wasn't your fault. He prey's on human's hope and spirit, just like two other Nilock Emily told me about. I'll try to be strong, just like her, too. This isn't the first time I've been very sick."

"Well, just hang on," Antonio promised, "we're going to save you."

"No," Serena gasped, like he'd just punched her gut, "you'll only hurt yourselves. I'll...be alright."

"You'll fall into endless sleep," Jayden shook his head, "we must help you."

"I appreciate it," Serena relaxed herself, "but don't...don't give yourselves up for me. I'm not sure if this was my destiny."

"What?" Wesley creased his brow, "you don't think you're The Yellow Ranger? But you were born into it. How could you...?"

"I was taken down with a single battle," Serena reminded, "even with the suit on, each blow nearly crushed me. My body is not meant to do this, and neither is my mind."

"I guess your destiny is something else," Kevin realized.

"But...if it's not you..." Mia gasped.

"Emily!" Jayden cried.

"I think so," Serena nodded weakly, "she's got the power and spirit of a samurai. I am not meant for it. My destiny...my destiny is..." She gasped in pain as her body went slacker.

"Just hang in there," Antonio put his cloth back to her forehead, "we're going to get her and save you."

"She may be the true ranger," Serena had tears in her soft brown eyes, "but I don't want you to get hurt."

"None of us want anything to happen to each other," Mike agreed.

"But being a samurai takes trust and a steady head," Mia added.

"It's just a part of being a team," Jayden finished, "all about trust and risking it."

"I'm not ready," Serena decided, "I will never be ready to do this. My destiny is helping in calmer ways. The training and skill...that's for protecting and not letting the rest get hurt."

"We liked having you on the team," Mia assured, "but that's one thing about destiny."

"Don't question it," Mike nodded, "just go with it."

"Right," Wesley agreed, "now, just relax. We'll figure it out."

"You're fighting it well," Jayden nodded, "just hang in there a little while longer."

"I...I'll try," Serena tried to smile, but she felt to empty and hopeless to even move the frown.

"Antonio," Jayden commanded, "stay with Serena. Wesley and I will go get Emily, and the rest of you, go help the city."

"Sounds like a plan," the others nodded.

They got in their circle and stacked their hands.

"Rangers together," they all yelled, throwing their hands up, "samurai forever!"

As the others sprinted off, Antonio sat on the edge of Serena's bed as she gazed at him in pain and fear.

"I'm so afraid for them," she whispered, a tear going down her face.

Wiping it away, Antonio assured, "I know, and I am, too. But everything's going to be okay."

"But what if...?" Serena began, but Antonio held her securely.

"I'm right here," he mumbled, "and I promise everything's going to be okay."

"How do you know?" she asked, looking at him in wonder.

"Because," Antonio replied, "it's their destiny to be alright."

Smiling at him, reassured, Serena's body relaxed. She fell asleep as Antonio held in, not letting go. He didn't want her to be afraid or feel alone. And things were going to be okay for her.

Antonio was going to make it.


	7. She really cares about you

A day of Destiny 7

Emily laid on her bed, alone. She was thinking back to all the adventures she'd had as a Samurai with her best friends. What mad her the saddest was Jayden. They had only been going out for about a month, but still. That was the best month of her life.

She slowly rose and opened up her suitcase. After he sang to her, (See **That Emma Girl**,) she'd written down the song. He'd written it just for her when they were turned younger and all the boys had a crush on her. (Long story.) Setting it on her desk against the stand, she played her flute to the notes.

_Does he miss me? _she wondered as she played, _or has he forgotten? He'll probably like Serena better than me. _

Sighing, she put away the music and flute. Emily then picked up a blank sheet of paper and wrote a song. When it was done, she picked up her laptop and turned on the recording button on her webcam.

Meanwhile, Wesley and Jayden were running for her house. Suddenly, Jayden's samurizer beeped.

"Uh-oh," Wesley gulped as his friend pulled it out, "that doesn't sound promising."

"Look," Jayden gasped. It said he had a video message.

"Who from?" Wesley asked as Jayden opened it.

"Emily," Jayden breathed as he pressed play.

"Jayden," Emily said on the viedo, "if you get this, I hope you remember me. I'm Emily, your girlfriend. Well, at least your former one. If you care, I really miss you. And I wrote this for you...please care enough to listen."

She set up the music and pressed the playback button on her recorder. Her flute's music played with a slow strumming of guitar. (She taught herself.)

"We used to be friends, we used to love each other, we used to be one," she sang softly, "and now that you're gone, I feel so alone. But I'll be alright and I will sur-rive. But I just want to let you know. I miss you. Every day and night. I miss you. Hoping it will be alright. When you were by my side, I never felt on my own. I miss your love, your touch, your smile. I miss every part of you."

"I didn't completely understand your past," she sang on, "but you understood mine. We both had our secrets, but we told them out of trust and love. You gave me the strength to believe and the passion of faith. And you left me with a memory and lessons that I'm glad I learned. But I still miss you. Every day and night. I miss you. Hoping it will be alright. When you were by my side, I never felt on my own. I miss your love, your touch, your smile. I miss every part of you."

"I pray that your doing okay, and your love is still for me," she sang harder as the beat picked up, "I'll understand if you don't send the letters because your fighting for freedom and me. But know this, dear. Until I see your face again...Every day and night. I miss you. Hoping it will be alright. When you were by my side, I never felt on my own. I miss your love, your touch, your smile. I miss every part of.. Every day and night. I miss you. Hoping it will be alright. When you were by my side, I never, ever felt on my own. I miss your love, your touch, your smile. I miss every part of you. Yeah, every part of you."

The instruments began to do their gentle close and Emily sang softly again, "Yeah, know that until I see your face again. I'll always miss you."

"I'll try to be brave for you, Jay," she whispered before she cut off the recording.

"Emily wrote that...for me," Jayden breathed in disbelief as he closed his samuraizer.

"She must really miss you, dude," Wesley commented to his friend, "and she doesn't act like she thinks we miss her."

"Well, we have to hurry," Jayden declared, "Emily's more than my girlfriend. She's the best of any of us and my world."

With that, he didn't stop running until he saw the old farmhouse.

Author Note: Aw...Jayden cares so much about Emily!


	8. Jay!

A day of Destiny 8

"Hello?," Emily's mother said as she opened the door.

"Where's Emily?" Jayden puffed, sweat on his forehead.

"Who are you?" the lady asked, afraid of his icy air.

"Her boyfriend," he replied, this making her smile.

"Emily talks about you," she grinned, "upstairs, third door down."

Nodding his thanks, Jayden thundered up the steps. Emily looked up from her drawing as the door creaked open.

"Hello?" Emily asked, suspious, "Dad?"

"No," a deep voice replied out of view.

"Mom?" Emily guessed, catching on with disbelief. Could it really be...?

"Better," the voice responded, "it's..."

Jayden rushed in, his arms open for her. Emily screamed in joy as she leapt off her bed.

"Jayden!" she cried as he embraced her. She cried tears of pure joy as he held her tightly.

"Hush," he softly whispered, "I'm right here. It's okay."

Once she stopped shaking with emotion, Emily looked at her boyfriend.

"Did you get the message?" she asked softly.

"It was amazing," Jayden replied.

"Why did you come?" she asked, "I thought we had to apart to keep everybody safe."

"We do," Jayden shrugged, "but you're The Yellow Ranger."

"What?" Emily gasped, "but Serena..."

After Jayden explained, Emily held him tightly.

"She sounds so weak," she whispered, "and I wasn't there to help her."

"We had a destiny mix up," Jayden shrugged, "ready to go save your sister?"

He offered her the Yellow samuraizer from his pocket. Smiling, she took it and nodded.

The two sprinted past just as Wesley arrived.


	9. Do they ever end?

A day of Destiny 9

"Ugh!" Mike yelled, "do you guys ever end?"

The three power rangers had been battling Moogers for about an hour with no signs of them letting up. He did a double spin sword attack with Kevin and before knocking over a few Mooger monsters.

"This is hopeless!" Mia puffed, "we need the others!"

"Jayden and Wesley aren't back with Emily yet," Kevin huffed, "he's waiting to do a team strike."

"That was my plan," Desppro appeared from nowhere, "but this is becoming tiresome."

"You're going to pay for what you did to Serena!" Mike spat, lifting up his sword.

The trio charged and struck the beast with powerful force. He then grabbed Mike's shoulders as his blue eyes glowed.

"Don't listen!" Kevin warned.

"Block your hearing!" Mia added.

"That's a first," Mike commented as he blocked his ears.

"Don't fight the sorrow," Desspro coaxed, "you know she's suffering without you all."

Suddenly, Mike fell to his knees. The other two gasped and rushed to his aid. The teen was depressed ;the spell had broken through. It was just too powerful. The Pink and Blue Rangers hefted Mike to a bench and drew their swords, ready in defense.

"We can't listen to him," Kevin warned, "but how do we block out his rambling?"

"I have an idea," Mia responded, rushing over to a scarf cart.

She 'borrowed' a scarf and torn it in two. She demorphed quickly and wrapped it around her ears and head, the top of it on her forehead. She handed the other half to Kevin as she transformed again.

He did the same. Now all they could hear was their blood rush into their head. Satisfied, they lunged. They knew he was talking, but they couldn't hear it. That was, until he grabbed Kevin's head and moved it swiftly side to side.

"I got news for you," Kevin yelled, "it doesn't come off!"

The helmet didn't but, the scarf's knot was almost undone completely. Suddenly, sound rushed into Kevin's ear.

"Oh, poor rangers," he pittied, "if Jayden's not back yet, are they really still okay?"

"Kevin!" Mia cried as she ran to her friend's aid.

The African American teenager was depressed. Now only Mia stood. She heaved Kevin beside Mike as she pulled her sword.

"Spin Sword: Air Wave!" she yelled, blasted Desspro back.

He kept grabbing for her helmet to loosen the scarf, but she kept slicing at his head and ducking as well. She delivered a sharp kick to his jaw, but that was her mistake. He grabbed her leg and swung her into the air. The Pink Ranger screamed as she went up and back down.

Desspro caught her and set her down. He pinned Mia to the ground from their and blasted her with sharp eye beams. She screamed as she demorphed from the direct hits. He ripped of the red and white polka-dotted scarf and looked her in the eye.

Before he could open his mouth, though, she heard two glorious yells, "Fire Smasher!" "Earth Slicer!"

Suddenly, Desspro found himself on his side, his side burning and cut. Jayden and Emily rushed to Mia and offered their hands. They pulled the Pink Ranger up, and she hugged them both.

"Thanks, guys," she breathed, "I was about done for!"

"We noticed," Jayden grinned from behind his helmet.

"Hey, you guys!" Wesley protested, catching up with breath, "wait up for me! You guys are having all the fun!"

"Sorry," Jayden shrugged to his friend as the two girls embraced each other.

"Emily!" Mia cried, "you're back!"

"Yeah, and glad to be," Emily giggled, feeling overjoyed to be back with her best friends. They really seemed to be happy to see her, too.

"Alright," Wesley stood beside his old friend, "what do you say we teach this guy what happens when you mess with the Samurai Rangers?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jayden nodded.

All four grabbed their samuraizers and made their symbols of power.

"Go, go, Samurai!" they yelled, striking them. Once they had their suits, they struck their poses.

"How pathetic," Desspro laughed coldly, "might as well go down as a team."

"Rangers together," the four called in response, "samurai forever!"

"More like depression forever," Desspro said, his eyes beginning to glow.

Emily suddenly thrashed a wound in his cheek.

"Agh!" he protested, "at least let me get finished with my attack!"

"Deal with it, Nilock," Jayden growled as he jabbed his stomach.

"Nobody messes with my sister," Emily growled.

That's when he looked into her eyes.


	10. No, me!

A day of Destiny 10

"You act like really something," Desspro said to her, "but you'll never be as good as your sister."

Emily gasped and closed her eyes. She fell to her knees, and then to the ground, weak and helpless.

"No!" Jayden cried, running to her.

"Nobody messes my with my best friend!" Mia yelled, slashing his chest.

"Spin Sword: Darkness Drench!" Wesley called, blasting Desspro with a shadowy blast.

"Emily!" Jayden shook his girlfriend as the other two fought, "come on! Wake up, Em!"

She stayed knocked out as he shook her. Jayden held her in his arms and turned her face to him. He then kissed her, not giving up. Her eyes fluttered open as he pulled away.

"Jayden," she breathed, "thanks."

"No problem," he replied, "now, let's go!"

The two leapt up and charged once more.

"You rangers just don't give up," Desspero grunted, "time to unleash my true depressing power."

He began to get a purple glow around him.

"Once I let this go," he warned them, "and the entire city goes depressed. However, I will contain it if one of you gives me your spirit and hope. What one will it be, rangers?"

"He did this with Serena," Wesley muttered to Emily, "and you know what happened to her."

"Yeah," Mia nodded, "but what choice do we have?"

"We have to save all these people," Jayden sighed, "and being a samurai means making sacrifices. I'll do it."

"No," Mia shook her head, "you have to lead the team. I'll go."

"I can't allow either of you to do it," Wesley declared, "I'll go."

"No, I'm the leader and what I say goes," Jayden argued.

"But that doesn't make you responsible for what we chose," Mia bickered.

"Yeah," Wesley added, "so let me go!"

The three were quickly yelling.

"I think I'll take them all," Desspero cut in, his blue eyes starting to glow.

The three stood together, reaching a silent agreement they enjoyed being friends and this was back. As a purple-blue streak shot out for them, a form jumped in front of it. A high scream filled their air as their meaningfulness and joy was sucked away.

"That was so tasty!" Deppero commented, "a deal's a deal."

Suddenly, the joy and hope of all those deprived was back to all the people. At The Shiba House, Antonio cheered as Serena's eyes opened in a flutter.

"They did it," she whispered, getting up.

"Sure did," Antonio grinned, hugging her, "I'm just glad your okay."

"Come on," Serena grinned, taking Antonio's hand, "let's go see my little sister."

But they were in for a nasty surprise. When they got into town, Desspero was gone and the others were all crying. Emily lay in Jayden's arms, lost to endless sleep. She'd saved them all by taking the blow.

"Oh, Emily!" Serena cried, running to her sister, "is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know," Jayden had a tear going down his face, "but I don't think she'll ever wake up."

Author Note: Oh, no! Poor Emily!


	11. Golden moment

A day of Destiny 11

"Emily's gone," Serena cried back at The Shiba House, "it's my fault."

"No, it's not," Jayden shook his head.

"If I hadn't made a deal with that jerk," Serena sobbed, "this would have never happened."

"You were just trying to help," Antonio assured her, "nobody blames you."

He had one arm around her as they watched Emily lay, helpless, on the concrete. Mentor was on the way, but they weren't sure how to help her. The blow she took really zapped her. Suddenly, Antonio got an idea. He knelt to the youngest teenager of them and pulled out his symbol of power.

He made a symbol that looked like a circle with a horizontal line through it with a line over the top and bottom. It hovered over Emily as he pulled the samuraizer back across this right shoulder.

"Jayden, make a symbol just like this one over this one," he commanded.

Though confused, the Red Ranger did.

"Serena, do the same, only trace the air over it," he told her.

She did, though it didn't make sense to her.

"Good," he nodded, "the rest of you, join arms in a circle with those two."

They obeyed, trusting Antonio on whatever he was doing. Once they did, Antonio got on both knees and bowed his head.

"Say 'Symbol of Power'," he muttered, "when I say now."

"Sure?" the others replied.

He made three circles with his samurizer around the symbols as he muttered, "Ranger of Yellow, Ranger of Care. Come back to us, and save us despair."

The mystical rings began to glow and spin.

"Come on, Emily," he mumbled, "I know your there. Come back to us. Jayden and Serena are here. The rest of the rangers are here. Come back. We'll catch you. Trust us."

She began to moan softly and shudder.

"NOW!" Antonio yelled.

"Symbol of Power!" all the rangers, and Serena, yelled.

"Spirit!" Antonio finished.

All of a sudden, a tiny portion of all of their spirits swirled out of their mouths and struck the symbol stack.

"Kneel with your hands out!" Antonio ordered as a blinding flash occurred.

Everybody did as a roar filled their ears. Suddenly, a full spirit emerged out of all the light. The rangers, and Serena, caught it, each other's hands on top of each other. They all held Emily's spirit, now revived.

"How...?" Mike breathed.

"Hush," Antonio murmured softly, "we must take it into her mouth carefully."

Slowly, they aimed it in a slant to her mouth as one. It went in, and Emily's eyes fluttered open.

"Guys?" she breathed, "you...you saved me."

"EMILY!" they all cried, taking her in a crushing group hug.

"How did you...?" Mike asked Antonio again.

"I studied up," Antonio explained, "that's a very tricky and complected symbol spell to restore somebodies spirit. I didn't do it last time because I hadn't mastered it. I learned it in case anything like SplitFace was to ever happen again. It worked."

"Wow, Antonio," Jayden smiled at his old friend, "you'll have to teach us."

"You totally saved the day," Mia grinned.

"Thanks, man," Kevin and Mike grinned as one, bumping his knuckles.

"You're a better Gold Ranger," Wesley nodded, "because that there was.."

"Golden, baby!" the team laughed.

"Emily, are you alright?" Serena asked her little sister, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"I'm fantastico now," Emily smiled to Antonio, "thank you."

"It wasn't just me," Antonio blushed, "it took the entire team's spirits and teamwork to make it work."

"But still," Emily grinned at them all, "you guys saved me...again. You're the best."

"Emily, you're the best of us," Jayden corrected, "we couldn't just let you fade, now could we?"

"No," Emily giggled, taking Jayden's extending hands, "but thanks anyway."

"You saved her!" Serena cried, throwing her arms around Antonio.

"Aw, it was..." he began, but he shut up as she kissed his lips.

As she pulled away, Antonio about fainted. Serena helped him stay steady as she laughed with the others. Emily was okay, the team was happy, and Serena finally had a new destiny: Antonio.


	12. I will wait for you

A day of Destiny 12

"Really?" Emily broke into a wide grin.

It was that afternoon, (Heck of a morning,) at the Shiba House. The team, and Serena, was sitting in their circle, Serena beside Emily.

"Yes," Serena smiled at her little sister, "we all know you are the destined Yellow Ranger. And I am very proud of it."

Emily squealed at the Folding Zord and samuraizer now in her hands. She was on the team again!

"But what about you?" she asked her big sister, "if this is my destiny, what's yours?"

"I think I already know," Serena replied, looking at Antonio.

"Yeah," he blushed, "but we'll have to wait. I _am _a samurai."

"And I'll be waiting until then," she replied, smiling.

"Ready to go?" Mentor asked her. He was taking her home on his motorcycle.

"Yes," Serena nodded, "Em, I'll send your stuff back with him."

"You're the best sister ever," Emily grinned at her, "and all of you are the best team ever."

"Well, you know..." Mike joked as they all hugged.

"Bye, guys," Serena waved, "I'll send you a letter!"

"You better!" Emily smiled as her sister got on the bike.

Giving a final wave, Serena got on the back and took off with Mentor. Suddenly, the GAP sensor went off.

"Time to finish that monster once and for all," Jayden declared as they rushed into the city.

The battle was very quick. At their rage level and power, Desppreo was soon nothing. So much so, he didn't even turn big. They all high fived, cheered, hugged, etc.

They were all okay. And that was all that mattered.


	13. Glad

A day of Destiny 13

That night, Emily sat in the garden, gazing at the twinkling stars above. Antonio and Jayden crept out and sat on either side of her on the bench.

"You were pretty awesome today," Jayden commented to her.

"No, you guys were," Emily corrected, "all of you. Especially Antonio."

"It's not like you were dead," Antonio blushed.

"It might have turned into that, though!" Emily smiled, "thanks to both of you."

"Welcome," the two males replied as one, causing light laughter.

"We should recover," Jayden yawned, "doing a day of destiny sure takes a lot out of you."

The other two laughed and rose. Antonio gently took Emily's arm as Jayden went inside.

"Do you think Serena is going to wait for me?" he asked her, "what could she see in me?"

"You're just the kind, talented, strong type of guy Serena used to dream of," Emily assured him, "you're both perfect for each other."

"But there's others," Antonio pointed out, "and who knows how long..?"

"You have something nobody else has," Emily cut in, "you had the compassion to save me."

"Shucks," Antonio's cheeks burned red, "I'm going to die of blushing if you keep bringing it up."

"Alright, alright," Emily laughed, "but trust me, Antonio. You're both destined to be together."

"Thanks, Em," Antonio smiled at the youngest ranger.

As the two parted, he said, "Hey, Em?"

"Yes?"

"I really like Serena..."

"But?"

"I'm glad you're our Yellow Ranger."

"Yeah," Emily smiled at him, "I am, too."

And as she crawled in bed that night, Emily felt hopeful and loved. Her sister was proud of her, her parents would be supporting, and everybody was finally happy again.

Emily had finally confirmed her destiny that day. It would be risky and sometimes painful, but she was with her best friends and her boyfriend. That day had finally shown her what being The Yellow Ranger was about: Trust, determination, compassion, sweat, tears, aching like crazy, taking a hit, being with her friends, love, and going along with her destiny

And she was okay with that.

Author Note: Alright! Finally, a not sad chapter/ending! Sorry if it made you very sad...the power of the story. Mwh-ha-ha! Anyway, review and tell me what u thought. And until I write a hopefully more happy story...Ranger and Authors together, Samurai and writing forever! ;)


End file.
